Paper Mario: Universal Chaos
by poke-brony2343
Summary: Paper Mario Goes on a all new quest! With new Partners and areas to save the Universe itself!
1. Prologue

So this is my Paper Mario I've been working on, This is my first time with this sort of thing so I guarantee you it will not be as good as other peoples Paper Mario stories

-

"You'll never get away with this"  
"Already have!"  
"Use the Drainer!"  
"Augh!"  
"You are powerless, you can't fight, Throw her in the ship dungeon!"  
" That is what I shall be doing now."  
"Now, are the translators ready?"  
"(INDESCRIBIBLE LANGUAGE)"

"Good, Now with this power we will return to the mushroom kingdom, and we shall have our REVENGE! WE SHALL RISE! *evil laughter*

The sky was dark, the sky cloudy, this was probably the absolute worst storm peach has ever gone through.  
"This storm came out of nowhere! it was just sunny a few minutes ago! and I swear I'm seeing purple clouds."

The storm Raged on for hours, though it felt like days.

"Toadsworth, I think we should probably do something about this, These storms have been going on for a long time. they've been getting more and more frequent, and I don't think it's a coincidence...

Weeks later...

At a lone house with a red mailbox at the front

"MAIL CALL!" he shouted.

"Cool new mail! check it out br- WHAT!"

"Bro check this out!" Luigi said excitedly, pointing at the chest.

Mario came out to only be greeted by a load of Pixls.

The colorful creatures busted out of the chest, all returning to Mario's side.

"How did they get back here? didn't they stay back in flipside?"

"The Princess brought us here for something about, terrible storms"  
"Real good wordin', real good timin', It really got me right there! in the heart!"

"She also brought this letter", the mailman said, leaving.

"Dear Mario Bros. I believe there is something terrible about to happen to the mushroom kingdom, I don't know what yet, but you need to be here! I Brought the pixls back from flipside incase you encounter anything dangerous on your way or at the castle."

Mario nodded and started to leave with the pixls by his side, With Luigi following behind.

(The Mario Bros. journeyed to the castle fighting Goombas, Koopas, and Artichokers)

(This is when Luigi gives you a tutorial on how to fight, use Pixls, and how the audience works.)  
(there are also a LOT of secrets to find with all of the pixl powers.)

The Mario Bros. were greeted by another storm. This was undoubtedly the worst one. New enemies appear (Ruff Puffs, Piranha Plants)

Mario and Luigi finally got to the castle Peach rushed to them,

"Mario you have to come quick! Toadsworth just found out some very bad news!...oh and Luigi...you too"

"I do believe I've found out why there's been so many terrible storms lately."

he opened the book and they found out something REALLY bad.

"This only happens when an evil entity escapes the Underwhere!"

"legend says when an evil entity escapes the Underwhere, strong storms mean their coming,"

"and to seal them back in the Underwhere, you must have the eight Choas Crescents"

"They were once used to seal an ancient evil back where it belonged."

"But no one knows where they are! or how to get them!" Peach said worryingly.

"Luckily, I brought someone who could help." Toadsworth said with confidence.

The doors opened and two Goombas and a star spirit walked in, one extremely excited.  
"HELLO YELL-  
"omygoshomygoshomygoshomyGOSH!" Mario! Goombella said.

"So this is the castle, breathtaking" Prof. Frankly said in amazement.

"Rude" Starlow said, frustrated.

"We've brought some of your old friends, you're going to need all the help you can get."

"They said you needed help with research"

"I'm here incase anything dangerous comes up, I've been training my star sprite powers"

She summoned a gust of wind to demonstrate

"We have elemental powers!"

"Peach said you needed help Finding these "Chaos Crescents" Frankly said.

"According to these books, these things are few and far between, some of them aren't even in this kingdom!"

"How are we going to find them?"

"You don't have to worry about that anymore..."

"Who goes there? Toadsworth said boldly

"(INDESCRIBIBLE LANGUAGE)"

"GET THEM!, ALL OF THEM!" "DON'T LET ANY ESCAPE!"

"Wait, are those Shroobs!?"

"The what?" Goombella said

Luigi and Frankly hid behind door, the Shroobs were to busy capturing everyone else to notice

"I hope they make it back"

"Mama mia..."

The Shroobs quickly captured everyone, The screen goes black, Mario & co. wake up in a spaceship. as you traverse through the Shroob spaceship, solving Pixl related puzzles. and even using starlow's powers. (Fighting Shrooblets, Shroobs and ,Yuxes)

They then heard a voice

"You'll never catch me!" The mysterious figure said as he ran past Mario, being chased by Shroobs

"Who was that?" Goombella said.

The Shroobs ran back as lasers were firing at them. "Haha! take that! no one messes with Captain Goombetelle!"

"Captain Goombetelle? No way! I've heard of you! you're the leader of the Goomba Squad, that group of goombas that travel around the world, finding treasure and stopping crime!

"Yes that's me, my team went on their own adventures. I however, was abducted trying to find Goomlask, My Partner. Someone told me he was in the Mushroom Kingdom."

Goombella couldn't even hear him over her squealing with delight, This goombeetle was a hero to her.

" This Shroob technology is much more advanced than last time you fought them, If you want to get out, you're going to need my help."

Mario Nodded, Goombella couldn't say yes enough times.

-  
CAPTAIN GOOMBETELLE JOINED YOUR PARTY!

GOOMBETELLE'S ABILITIES: A PRIMER

PRESS X FOR GOOMBETELLE TO RELAY MARIO INFORMATION ON THE AREA

PRESS X NEAR A CHARACTER FOR GOOMBETELLE TO RELAY WHO THEY ARE

YOU CAN CHARGE ENEMIES WITH HEADBUTT OR BLAST THEM WITH HIS RAY GUN

With Goombetelles help, Mario & co. made it to the control room. and a mysterious caped figure attacked them.

"Greetings Mario, you are very stupid to be coming here. and now I shall spread the butter of evil onto the toast of your demise!" "It is I! Fawful! I will hurt your faces!

BOSS BATTLE: FAWFUL  
That's Fawful, once a minion of Cackletta, he then decided to take you on himself.  
He can blast you with his ray gun, or summon Fawfulcopters to charge at you.  
Max HP is 25, Defense is 2.

"Hey that's my job!", Goombella said.

After the fight,

"You may have won this round fink-rat, but I will be back to end your game!"  
He then somehow teleported away.

"Mario! I do think we found wait your looking for!" Toadsworth proclaimed.

in the main power supply, a Choas Crescent was there.

Mario grabbed it.  
"No Mario don't!"

Alarms went off.

"This ship is going down!"

"What do we do!?"

"Try and find an escape pod!"

Mario & co. then have to travel back to where they started, on a time limit, when time runs out, you get a game over.

"we found one! get in!"

The escape pod then launches them back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

The screen transitions back at the castle.

"Are you okay bro? those Shroobs looked even tougher than last time!"

Mario nodded.

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT A CHAOS CRESCENT!

NEW MOVE LEARNED!  
CHAOS THROW  
SP: 1

AIM FOR AN ENEMY THEN PRESS A TO THROW.

END OF CHAPTER!

Thanks for reading my story! have a trophy.

Paper Mario belongs to Nintendo. This story belongs to me, Don't steal


	2. Chapter 2: Boom Goes The Dyna-Mites

Author's Note: So if this was a game, The mechanics would be like this: The game would have 2D and 3D segments, You would have to switch between your playable characters (Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser (Spoilers) and another bonus character I won't say at this moment, You use PIxl's for the 2D segments and 2D Battles, and the partners for 3D segments and the traditional audience RPG battles. Goombella is just an optional character you can choose to go on chapters with you, she just adds extra dialogue or has info on enemies if Goombetelle isn't in use. Now back to your regularly scheduled adventure.

CHAPTER 1

BOOM GOES THE DYNA MITES

Back at the castle, Toadsworth was telling the two goombas in front of him about the Shroobs.

"Toadsworth: And then Mario and Stuffwell…..with the help of Luigi, defeated Elder Shroob and saved not only the Mushroom Kingdom, but the whole world!"

"Prof. Frankl: How curious, I wish I could of been there."

"Peach: You can stay here and read about it all you need, but we need to find the next Chaos Crescent, Mario, the next one seems to be located in the Sarasaland jungle outside the border of the Mushroom Kingdom, there also seems to be a village there as one of our scouts reported, we tried to send another team there to see if they could get more info, but they never returned, Please, try to find Them , And Luigi, go with Mario, the more the merrier!"

"Luigi: Okie Dokie, I wanted to come anyway, We've beaten the Shroobs before and we can do it again!"

LUIGI IS NOW A PLAYABLE CHARACTER!

ABILITIES, HIGHER JUMPS, BUT LESS HEALTH.

"Peach: Here take the Mushroom Kingdom Helicopter, you should get there safely."

They would then go on a short flying Shoot-em-up section, fighting Parakoopas and Paragoombas.

"Goombetelle: We made it! Time to find the Chaos Crescent!"

"Goombella: Wait, What are those!? Purple, Bugs? "

"Luigi: Oh no…"

"Goombetelle: There coming towards us!"

"Luigi: They're attacking the ship!"

"Goombetelle: Stop them!"

ENEMY: DYNA MITE

That's a Dyna Mite, a weird purple, white spotted bug,

DEFINITELY related to the Shroobs,

They explode when they die, and can shoot poison and electric shots at you.

Max HP is 10, Defense is 2.

After the fight,

"Goombella: They, They blew up our ship! Great! Now we can't get back."

"Goombetelle: We have to find parts to repair our ship! Maybe there's a village nearby.."

(Mario & co. then travel through the Sarasaland jungle, fighting more Dyna Mites, Artichokers and Fuzzys)

(Eventually Mario & Co find a village)

Luigi: There It is! Maybe we can find something to help us get home!

Goombetelle: They Might even know where the Chaos Crescent is!

Goombella: Wait, the village, It's full of…

(Mario & co. were surprised to find the entire village full of Piranha Plants and Munchers)

Goombella: It's full of Piranha Plants! How are there so many!?

Starlow: Waitwaitwait Mario I think these ones are differe-

Goombetelle: It's infested with Piranha Plants! We have to fight them!

Mario nodded

ENEMY: PIRANHA PLANT

That's a Piranha Plant

They go underground and pop back up in front of you.

Thanks to their teeth, I don't think you should be jumping on them.

Max HP is 15, Defense is 3

Starlow: Wait Mario STOP!

(Starlow yelled at Mario, Stopping him from casting the final blow with Cudge the hammer pixl, everyone stopped, allowing the Piranha plant to attack.)

Piranha Plant: ATTACK!

(A swarm of Piranha Plants and Munchers attacked the entire group, The screen fades to black.)

(Mario & co. wake up in an inn of some sorts...at full health)

Starlow: Wake up! Wake up Mario!

Goombetelle: What happened? Where are we?

Piranha Plant: Why did you attack us?

Goombetelle: You-you were

Piranha Plant: We were just minding our own business, in our village, things have already been tense enough since These Dyna Mites sent us out of our town.

(Mario fully woke up, allowing him to see the Piranha Plant but instead of the usual red skin, white dots, and green stem, this piranha plant had camouflage skin and red stem.)

Piranha Plant: My name is Snaker Piranha, the ruler of Piranha palace

Starlow: You have your own palace!?

Snaker: Yes, but me and my kind was thrown out, by these dumb, purple, bug things!

Then these purple mushroom aliens Forced us out of our own Palace unless we joined them!

Me and the ones that didn't ran to the jungle, and started a village here.

Goombetelle: We're sorry, we thought you worked for The Shroobs, or Bowser.

Snaker: Nah, the ones who worked for bowser chose to. Anyway, since, you're here, Could you help us and drive the Dyna Mites out of our town?

Mario nods.

Snaker: Thank you Mario, I'll guide you there, it's the least I could do. My Brother Pedee Piranha can take care of things in the village.

SNAKER JOINED YOUR PARTY

PRESS X FOR SNAKER TO TAKE YOU UNDERGROUND TO AVOID ENEMIES OR OBSTACLES

YOU CAN HIT ENEMIES FROM BELOW WITH DIG, OR SUMMON A MUNCHER TO ATTACK WITH MUNCHER SUMMON.

(With Snakers help, (You need to go underground to pass walls and avoid enemy sight) they reach Piranha Palace.)

Snaker: Here we are, Piranha Palace. It's a mess now, the..Shroobs you call them? Have made a complete mess of the castle.

Starlow: Well We're not going to get anywhere looking at it! Let's Go!

(Mario & co. travel through the palace, fighting Shroobified Piranha Plants, Shroobs, and Dyna Mites.)

(Eventually Mario & co. reach the top of the castle, Where they find the Mushroom Kingdom Scouts and the Search Team that tried to find the scouts, trapped in place by some force field.)

Goombella: Guys, We're gonna get you out OK?

Scout: Wait no, don't touch us! She'll-

?: Well Well Well, wait do we have here,

The Mysterious figure turned around.

?: Mario! What a "Pleasure" to see you, I see you've gotten new friends since our last encounter…

Snaker: WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PEOPLE!

?: They belong to me now, they're shroob minions. Anyway, You know me, I am Princess Shroob!

Princess Shroob: Hello Mario! I'd love to defeat you myself, but I have much more important things to do than waste my time here, you know, Kingdoms to take over, minions to make. I'll just let Watinga take care of you.

(Princess Shroob sat down in her throne, which then floated away into the sky)

Luigi: Where did she go?

Goombella: We've got bigger problems to worry about!

(A Giant, Metal bug flew in front of Mario & co. )

It spoke in an almost robotic like manner

Watinga: I AM WATINGA RULER OF DYNA MITES AND DESTROYER OF YOU! PREPARE FOR ERADICATION!

BOSS BATTLE: WATINGA

That's Watinga, he's robotic bug, and boss minion of Princess Shroob

He can Charge at you, shoot stingers at you, launch poison gas, and summon Dyna Mites.

Max HP is 45 Defense is 10

(After Watinga was Defeated, He convulsed rapidly before exploding, revealing a Chaos Crescent in his core)

CONGRATULATIONS! YOU GOT A CHAOS CRESCENT!

NEW MOVE LEARNED!

CHAOS CAMOUFLAGE

SP: 5

CHARGE BY HOLDING A TO TURN INVISIBLE,

ENEMIES WILL NOT GUARD OR COUNTER ATTACK YOU

AS LONG AS YOU'RE INVISIBLE.

Starlow: Great, but, how are we going to go back?

Goombella: Yeah! How?

Snaker: Well, We could use the parts from Watinga here.

Starlow: Yeah, I'll carry it,

(Starlow summoned a Continuous gust of wind that lifted Watinga with ease)

(Mario and co. then came back to the village, with Snaker happily alerted the village that they can go back to the palace now, and that he will be going to stay with Mario.)

(They say their goodbyes and head back, deep into the jungle, they find their broken helicopter, Goombella, Goombetelle, Starlow, and the Pixl's then fixed the ship, using Watingas parts. They go through the flying shoot-em-up section again, and end up by Peach's Castle again.)

Peach: Thank you Mario! That's 2 down, 6 to go.

Toadsworth: And That's another kingdom saved! I wonder Where the Shroobs will attack next?

MEANWHILE…..

Princess Shroob: Fawful?

Fawful: Yes?

Princess Shroob: Activate The Mansion,

Fawful: Right Away Ma'am! They will be the bread on the sandwich of-

Princess Shroob: And Fawful,

Fawful: (Ruude) Yes?

Princess Shroob: I'm going to go see HER... while Mario is busy in the Mansion, Activate Project CHILLY DARKSHROOB

Fawful: Wait, Now? It's too dangerous! Do you know what has happened to the last person who tried to-

Princess Shroob: ACTIVATE IT! DO AS I SAY!

Fawful: *sigh* Yes Princess Shroob.

Princess Shroob: Good, now I'm leaving you in charge, Don't disappoint. *leaves*

Princess Shroob & Fawful: Those Mario Bros. won't Know what hit them! *Laughs*

END OF CHAPTER!

Thanks for Reading

See You Next Time!

Mario Belongs to Nintendo and was developed by Intelligent Systems.

I only own the story, don't steal.


End file.
